


Bohèmes de l'humanité

by PerigrinTouque



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Psychological, Slice of Life, Waiting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerigrinTouque/pseuds/PerigrinTouque
Summary: Shôgo attend quelque part caché dans la foule, entouré mais seul. Bientôt quelqu'un influencera son destin de la manière dont il l'a choisi. Une autre personne lui ressemble plus qu'il ne le pense…





	Bohèmes de l'humanité

Un homme est seul parmi la foule. La masse d'inconnus envahit les rues de bitume de la mégalopole. Cette succession de gens sans but, coquilles vides décharnées sans désir propre, l'écœure. A proprement parlé, les hommes, femmes, enfants même lui donnent envie de vomir.

Tache blanche au milieu de points noirs identiques, Shôgo Makishima dénote comme une poussière tachant la toile vierge d'un tableau. Seulement que peut-il y faire ? Absolument rien. Il n'existe pas pour la société bien pensante. Lui n'a pas eu le droit d'avoir un chemin tout tracé. Sa vie en aurait été grandement facilitée. Parce qu'il est né différent, tout simplement, il ne prétend à rien. Il ne fait que regarder les gens passer, vivre à ses côtés sans prêter la moindre attention à sa personne. Et lui demeure en retrait derrière ses vitres transparentes, comme emprisonné dans une cage aseptisée. Dans son monde, rien n'existe, tout est blanc et vide. Si vide. Seuls ses livres lui apportent de l'intérêt car au fil des histoires, il peut s'évader de sa condition et du monde qui l'entoure. Grâce à son imagination et aux récits, Shôgo vagabonde de terres sauvages en pays lointains, rencontre des personnages fascinants à l'inverse de ses congénères insipides.

Sans doute est-ce son manque de relation qui l'amène sur la voie du crime, car à force de ne côtoyer que des personnes imaginaires, il ne sait plus ce qu'est un véritable lien. L'homme à l'intelligence sans égal ne distingue plus le mal du bien, ces concepts se mélangent dans son esprit analytique pour ne former qu'une philosophie de vie illusoire. Malheureusement lorsqu'on est coupé du monde, on se transforme en monstre dénué de toute émotion. Shôgo s'apparente à un chirurgien disséquant les tréfonds de l'âme humaine comme on retire la moelle épinière d'un rat de laboratoire, aussi facilement et dans le détachement le plus ineffable.

Sa logique s'avère concise et pragmatique, les tourments des autres ne l'atteignent pas. Comment pourrait-il d'ailleurs être affecté par des choses aussi basses alors que jamais il n'a connu aucune émotion ?

De surcroît, il n'existe pas véritablement puisqu'aux yeux de Sybil l'albinos n'est qu'un distancié pathologique glissant dans les failles d'un système dictatorial. Probablement que ce manque de reconnaissance a influé sur sa vie, qui sait…

Shôgo n'hésite pas à se salir les mains, cependant il préfère contempler de loin le spectacle de ses pantins dociles qui eux, baignent dans le sang. C'est tellement plus délectable de décortiquer l'âme humaine en proie aux instincts les plus bas. Dans ces moments là, l'exclu admire le genre humain sombrer dans la folie du meurtre et là il ressent quelque chose. Une délivrance à sa propre existence sans but, une sorte d'apaisement. Lorsque le sang gicle et que les visages s'affaissent dans l'effroi, l'argenté ressent un bien être sans égal. Son regard ambré demeure froid, traduisant son aliénation.

Sans cesse à la recherche de quelqu'un comme lui, l'homme sophistiqué essaie de trouver son alter-égo. Seulement les autres ont une folie d'un degré différent du sien. Même dans la démence pathologique, il demeure marginal. Tous le déçoivent : Toma, Oryo et même son plus fidèle compagnon de crime, Choe risque de faire de même.

Le flux de la foule s'intensifie, annonçant la sortie du travail. Les citoyens se pressent comme une seule masse pour rejoindre leurs foyers. Shôgo reste debout, adossé à un mur extérieur. A l'autre bout de la rue, une étincelle suscite son intérêt, allumant la flamme de l'espoir, celui d'être délivé. Un homme pourrait bien se révéler digne de lui, de son esprit si brillant. Cet être taciturne doté d'un sens de la déduction d'une formidable clairvoyance. Cet Exécuteur pour qui la vie n'apporte rien non plus, qui se voit aussi refoulé de la société. Finalement, l'argenté sourit à demi. Kogami sera l'élu, celui qui le divertira une dernière fois lui prouvant que l'humanité n'est pas perdue.

Parmi la cohue d'hommes et de femmes assombrissant l'espace, deux points blancs marquent un éclaircissement comme une lueur d'espérance. Implicitement ils se sont reconnus. Les regards se croisent une seconde. Shôgo file Shinya depuis des années maintenant, sans que ce dernier n'est décelé encore son identité. Pourtant, malgré l'anonymat des gens, le brun sent posé sur lui une aura implacable. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, sa tête suit la direction de cet halo oppressant. Lui aussi traque le criminel qui lui a volé son ami dans la cruauté la plus absolue.

Les yeux dorés se plissent. Parfait. Le chien de chasse sera merveilleux pour le rôle qu'il aura à jouer. Mains dans les poches, Makishima s'amuse avec sa lame en se délectant des prochains jours. Il quitte son poste d'observation en se sentant satisfait de son choix. Son plan avance.

Finalement, il n'est pas aussi seul qu'il ne le croit dans ce monde désabusé.

**FIN**


End file.
